Patent Literature 1 describes a vehicle driving system which includes a left wheel driving system having a first motor which drives a left wheel of a vehicle and a first planetary gear type speed changer which is provided on a power transmission path between the first motor and the left wheel, and a right wheel driving system having a second motor which drives a right wheel of the vehicle and a second planetary gear type speed changer which is provided on a power transmission path between the second motor and the right wheel. In the first and second planetary gear type speed changers, the first and second motors are connected to corresponding sun gears, the left wheel and the right wheel are connected to corresponding planetary carriers, and ring gears are connected to each other. Additionally, the vehicle driving system includes brake units which control the rotations of the ring gears by releasing or applying the connected ring gear.
In the vehicle driving system configured in this way, it is described that a start assist control is performed at the time of start of the vehicle by applying the brake units. Further, it is described that with the brake units released after the start of the vehicle, a torque control is performed so that torques generated in the first and second motors act in opposite directions, whereby even though a yaw moment is exerted on the vehicle due to disturbance or the like, a moment opposing to the yaw moment is produced so as to improve the straight line stability or the turning stability.